1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to facilitators for maintenance and repair, and more particularly to a work stool.
2. Description of Related Art
For allowing automobile mechanics to perform works and access tools conveniently, some work chairs have been introduced, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D365,935. The known device has a support that adjustably holds up a cushion in terms of altitude. The support stands on a base. The base has its bottom equipped with casters and has its top formed as a tray for carrying tools. Such a chair is provided for a user to change his/her location without leaving the chair and to access tools in the tray.
Nevertheless, the known chair has its shortcomings. For instance, when the cushion is lifted to a higher altitude, the tray remains unmoved, and this makes the distance between the cushion and the tray increase, meaning that a user sitting on the cushion has to bend his/her body more to access the tools in the tray as compared to the case where the cushion is positioned low. Hence, the prior art needs to be improved.